The Knights, The Princess and the Dragon
by Nalu-lover7
Summary: The princess goes on a dangerous mission with some princes (or her knights) to get a dragons scale. Will she fall for one of the Knights or will she fall for someone else. NaLu, Graylu, LaxLu, StingLu, DanLu, LoLu :)


**Chapter** **One :** **The** **Mission**

Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia

I am the princess of the kingdom of Magnolia

I am 18 years old

I am a celestial wizard and I love reading

It was summer time in the kingdom of Magnolia and as usual Lucy was sitting in the palace library with Plue , it was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon and it was the perfect time for reading her favourite book. She was a few pages away from finishing her book until...

"Hello my beautiful, how is my darling Lucy" Dan said dramatically as he entered the room. Lucy jumped and almost fell out of her chair, and on top of that she dropped lost her book and lost the page she was on. It scared Plue enough for him to go back through his gate.

"Didn't you ever get taught to knock on the door" Lucy said bluntly as she knelt down to pick up her book, she then started to flip through to find her page as she said "And how many times do I have to tell you Dan I am not YOUR DARLING!".

"I am sorry, but has any one told you how beautiful you look today".

"Yes you just did now can you go away, I want to read in peace" she sighed.

"I would have thought you would have wanted to come with me on a mission"

Lucy's ears perked up as soon as she heard the word mission, she was never aloud to go on missions and she had read a lot of adventure books, she thought it was time she went on her own adventure.

"A mission?"

"Yes a mission"

"Has father approved of this?"

"Yes he said that it would be a good experience for you and he said you would be in good hands with me by your side"

"What kind of mission is it?"

"It's a mission of collecting a dragon scale"

"Why a dragon scale and won't it be dangerous?"

"Well you see a dragon scale is a very rare object and the kingdom needs more money, and a neighbouring Kingdom said that they would trade money for the scale, and yes it may be dangerous"

"But why would they need the a dragon scale?"

"Dragon scales have also been known for its healing abilities, and their kingdoms queen is very ill"

"Ohh". "Wait ,when do we leave?Where are we going?" She said panicked

"Well we leave in the morning and we are taking a train Clover town, then we are going to travel to mount Hakobe, and then Waas forest where the dragon lives" he said while rubbing the back off his neck.

" WHAT!" " THATS SUCH A LONG WAY"

"Yeah I know but that's the only place were we can get a scale".

"Ok I guess"

"Well I am going to start packing I will see you at dinner my darling" he said as he started to walk towards the door

"FOR THE ONE HUNDREDTH TIME I AM NOT YOUR DARLING" she was at that point were she would of hit him with one of her books or even better maybe she could try one of her Lucy kicks.

"OH CRAP I NEED TO PACK MY STUFF" she quickly picked up her book and ran towards her room. Once she got to her room she called upon Virgo her celestial spirit.

"Hello princess, how can I help you."

"Hi Virgo, I just need your help with a little packing"

"Yes princess"

3 hours later

"Ahhh finally done" Lucy sighed as she flopped onto her bed.

"Punishment time"

"No Virgo, but you could run a bath for me"

"I have already done that princess" Lucy then ran to the bathroom to check and when she looked at the bath tub. It was filled with hot steamy water.

"Punishment time"

"No Virgo, thank you you can go back now"

"Goodbye princess" Virgo said while waving goodbye

"Goodbye Virgo"

"Ahhh finally time for a good hot bath" she sighed

Lucy then picked out some clean clothes and went to the bathroom. She sat her clothes on the bench of the she had worn a elegant salmon pink ball gown with short sleeves, she wore he hair in a cute little bun with a salmon pink bow and she wore a little bit of foundation, salmon pink eye shadow with salmon pink lipstick.

She started to undress and unraveled her hair, her hair was now wavy from being held in a bun all day, she then cleaned her makeup off her face and put her dirty clothes in a washing basket. She then slowly entered the bath tub slowly, as she felt the warm water on her bare skin and the steam in the air and she felt relaxed. When she was fully in the tub she slide down under the water and submerged herself under the warm started to sing mr right by a rocket to the moon

My girlfriends got a boyfriend funny

He doesn't make a dime all day

And all her girlfriends boyfriends make money

What more can I say

Its true he never made through a day of school

The only thing he studied was you

He knows your body better than you do

Maybe I'm your mr right baby

Maybe I'm the one you like

Maybe I'm the shot in the dark and your the morning light woah ohh

Maybe this is sad but true

Maybe you've got nothin to lose

You could be the best of me

When I'm the worst for you

My girlfriends got a boyfriend running

To catch the bus to meet

To meet with the boyfriends girlfriend who stunning

She's such a sight to see

Its true the moment he laid eyes on you he knew

The only wish he wanted came true

He knows his lucky that he's meant someone like you

Maybe I'm you mr right baby

Maybe I'm the one you like

Maybe I'm the shot in the dark and your the morning light woah oh

Maybe this is sad but true

Mybe you've got nothin to lose

You could be the best of me when I'm the worst for you

You can always change your mind but you can't change mine no you can't change mine

Maybe im you mr right baby

Maybe I'mthe one you like

Maybe I'm the shot in the dark and your the morning light woah ohh

Maybe this is sad but true baby

Mabye you've nothin to lose

You could be the best of me when I'm the worst for you.

Once she finished in the bathroom she dried off and changed into her clean clothes. Now she was wearing a yellow gown with her hair out and she wore yellow eye shadow. She headed down stairs for dinner.

As she entered the dinning hall she saw two blonde haired men and a raven coloured haired man sitting at the table. She then realised who the were. It was Prince Sting, Prince Laxus, Prince Gray, she had heard so much about them and they didn't look half bad either. Then the king ( Lucy's dad ) came into the dining hall.

"Hello my dear, May I have a word with you ".

"Yes of course" They walked out onto the balcony.

"I am sure you have been informed on the mission you are going on".

"Yes father I have".

"Well there have been some last minute changes, Prince Sting, Prince Laxus and Prince Gray are going to acomponay you and Prince Dan".

"Yes father".

"Now you should go eat and get to know the princes".

"Ok, I will, love you dad" she said while giving him a hug.

"Love you to my little Lucy" he said while ruffling her hair.

" Stop it dad you are ruining my hair" she pouted

"I guess I don't want to ruin your chance with one of the princes do I" he said while chuckling

"Oiii, meany" she said while walking off back to the dining hall

"My little Lucy is growing up so fast" he said chuckled to himself

 **A**. **N** **Hey** **guys** **this** **is** **my** **first** **ever** **fanfiction** **so** **I** **hope** **you** **like** **it,** **hopefully** **it** **won't** **suck** , **ok** **any** **way** **I** **hope** **you** **enjoy** **and** **I** **will** **try** **to** **finish** **next** **chapter** **as** **soon** **as** **possible**. **That** **song** **was** **Mr** **Wright** **by** **A** **Rocket** **To** **The** **Moon.**

 **Got to go do some homework now :(**

 **Ok bye guys**


End file.
